Déjà vu
by Vicio
Summary: Cambiemos los eventos finales de la película Thor: The Dark World, extendamos la participación de Loki y añadamos escenas Thorki.


**DÉJÀ VU**

1.

"Dejaste de llamarme hermano" murmuró Loki mientras caminaba junto a Thor por los pasillos del palacio real.

La carga de todo lo que estaba sucediendo lo tenía abstraído y, sin embargo, el heredero escuchó aquellas palabras claramente como si se las hubieran suspirado una a una en el oído. Volvió el rostro hacia atrás, mermando la velocidad, y se encontró con la expresión insondable de Loki. La que ponía cada vez que deseaba testear los ánimos sin dejar entrever los propios.

Hacía unas horas, cuando Loki le había preguntado acerca de Frigga, Thor había tenido que hacer de tripas corazón y mostrarse impasible, casi frígido; de manera que no resultara un blanco demasiado fácil. A esas alturas entendía que no debía fiarse ni de la más inocente demostración de vulnerabilidad en el otro y aun así, ni toda la ira ni toda la desconfianza pudieron prepararlo para lo que vio: a su hermano devastado, tirado en el piso de su celda, lloroso, sucio, herido y bastante más pálido de lo normal.

"Arriba" le ordenó fríamente Thor, extendiendo una mano en su dirección, cuidando de no manifestar más de lo estrictamente necesario ante la imagen culpable de caldear las emociones que había creído sepultar para siempre. Estaba tan concentrado en dicha tarea que se sobresaltó cuando la risa de Loki llegó a sus oídos afilada y burlona.

"Guarda tu compasión, hermano" se puso de pie lentamente por su cuenta y añadió en el proceso: "La necesitarás para ti mismo, tarde o temprano."

La animosidad era mutua, no hacía falta fingir. Cuando menos era odio puro el que se respiraba en el aire. Podían apreciarse las corrientes de tensión fluyendo de un cuerpo al siguiente. Se miraron sin disimular su rencor; ambos considerando una hipocresía el tener que tratarse.

Aprehendidas por lo malintencionado del comentario anterior, sus emociones—las que fuera capaz de experimentar en cuanto a Loki a tal punto, buenas o malas—se mantuvieron a raya. Thor retiró la mano que el otro se había negado a aceptar, irguiéndose en su máxima altura.

"Perdiste peso" no pudo evitar subrayar.

Loki se giró un poco hacia él, arqueando las cejas.

"¿De veras?" inquirió mordaz. "Prueba encarcelarte por años y observa a donde se van tus músculos."

El resto de pensamientos, concebidos en torno a la comida putrefacta que yacía esparcida por el suelo, Thor decidió reservárselos para él. De inmediato hizo escoltar al prisionero por Hogun, recién llegado de Vanaheim, quien lo condujo a una habitación privada donde pudo cenar y bañarse propiamente.

Al dejar correr el primer riego de agua fresca por su espalda, Loki gimió de placer. Hogun llamó a la puerta, preocupado.

"¿Todo bien?" indagó.

"Muy bien" le contestaron.

Otro gemido.

El guerrero se inquietó mirando los grabados de la madera que le impedía divisar los acontecimientos del otro lado. Golpeó y repitió sus cuestiones dos veces, sin recibir respuesta en la última.

Por un momento la iluminación varió agitando las sombras. Extrañado, Hogun frunció el ceño y se dio vuelta.

La figura de Thor, envestida de su elegante armadura, esperaba erguida contra la ventana, cortando la luz que le difuminaba los contornos como si fuera él el mismísimo sol. Tomó impulso para bajar los escalones. Esquivó un candelabro de techo agachándose instintivamente. La capa ondeaba graciosa entre sus piernas, rasguñándole los talones en su endeble caricia.

"Amigo" fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Hogun al verlo cruzar la estancia a paso decidido y entrar sin más en el balneario.

"He..hey" protestó Loki cubriéndose lo más que pudo con la tela decorativa que colgaba de uno de los soportes azulejados del techo, creyendo en peligro su intimidad. Enrojeció de vergüenza al encontrarse desnudo frente a su hermano. "Ya es bastante malo con Heimdall" agregó enseguida de una pausa indignada. "¿Tú también? ¿Quién más? ¿Sif? ¿Fandral? ¿Tus amigos de la tierra?" se enredó más en el terciopelo.

El espacio era amplio de ornamentación minimalista pero no por eso descuidada. Circundada por columnas, en su centro descansaba una tina hexagonal llena de agua en la que flotaban pétalos de rosa. Un biombo dorado, una mesa de caoba, cortinas y un tragaluz completaban el ajuar.

A Loki le gustaba bañarse de pie y utilizar los jarrones de colores que disponían los criados. Por eso estaba ahí a la vista, sus piernas quebradas a partir de las rodillas gracias a la difracción. Lucía un poco andrógino debido a su adquirida delgadez en prisión. Una versión de Narciso contemplando su reflejo.

Un ruido parecido a un disparo sacó a Thor de su estupor. Sacudió la cabeza y encaró al otro varón con la severidad a la que se estaba acostumbrando emplear.

"Escuchamos ruidos extraños" acercó una silla de madera y se sentó cruzado de piernas, haciendo del talante ajeno una masa confusa de sentimientos alterados. Dejar a Loki a solas era abandonar un cordero indefenso frente a la jaula abierta de un hambriento león, llámese _tentación_, abanicando pues su increíble habilidad para echar a perder los planes. "Continua" instó agitando la mano.

El otro se quedó quieto, tal vez intentando decidir si aquella se le antojaba una nueva manera de humillación. Lo fuera o no, no obstante, sin apartar los ojos de los azules de su hermano mayor, despacio, Loki dejó ir la tela con que se ocultaba de él, revelando de a poco un pezón erecto por el frío, dos, su ombligo alargado, kilómetros de piel caliente, la marcada _v_ de sus oblicuos y finalmente, su pene.

"En cuanto salgamos de aquí, acatarás mis ordenanzas" continuó Thor imprimiéndose natural seriedad, evitando así irrespetar a su hermano con una mirada incómoda o una señal indebida. Satisfecho, Loki le dio la espalda y siguió bañándose, permitiéndole al agua acariciarlo y a su voz seguir emergiendo colmada de gozo de su garganta. Frotó sus nalgas duras, separándolas, formando cascadas que escurrieron por sus muslos, habiendo surcado ya su talle estrecho, hasta morir a sus pies. Prestó especial atención a su cabello que estaba encrespado a causa de la grasa. Cuando se inclinó para enjuagarlo, Thor advirtió un par de costillas. "¿Te han dado de comer?"

Loki gimió frotándose el cuello en respuesta.

"Es importante que repongas energías, nos enfrentamos a una amenaza seria" el rubio suspiró cansado. "Han pasado tantas cosas; madre, el aether, Malekith… _hah_…" las palabras se le quedaron engarzadas en la punta de la lengua que asomaba por su boca entreabierta. "¿Loki?" clamó turbado. La cabeza gacha del aludido trazaba un círculo borracho, dando la impresión de haberse desnucado. Esbozaba una malévola sonrisa además, mientras se arañaba el pecho con las uñas negras típicas de su herencia Jotun.

"¿Hmm?" fue su murmullo distraído. Perdido en la oscura inmensidad de sus párpados cerrados. Un placer supremo nublándole el entendimiento.

Si Thor notó lo que a Loki le estaba pasando entre las piernas, en un acto de compasión masculina, no dijo nada. Su hermano salió de la tina muy elegante, desentendiéndose del charquero que despedía su cuerpo empapado.

"¿Puedes dejarme a solas un rato?" solicitó. "Quiero masturbarme."

Más que sorprenderse por lo evidente de la confesión, Thor se fastidió.

"¿Cómo puedes pensar en una cosa de esas en un momento así?"

Era imposible que Loki se sintiera mal. En cuanto a él respectaba, no había sido su culpa.

"Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo sexo" sonó lejano tal cual suenan los pensamientos que son expresados en medio de un descuido a viva voz. Miró a Thor hacia arriba. "¿Vas a vigilarme mientras lo hago? ¿O me lo prohibirás acaso?"

Prevaleció un silencio eterno donde los dos se contemplaron.

"No" respondió Thor al final. "Pero date prisa, nuestro tiempo es limitado. Tus ropas están en la habitación contigua."

"No es que no pueda conjurarme algunas."

Y Thor salió de allí bregando porque la incomodidad no se notara en su semblante. Hogun custodiaba obedientemente la puerta. Le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y lo condujo hasta un apartado rincón del pasillo sin ofrecer explicaciones.

De vuelta al presente.

"¿Algún problema?" irrumpió el hombre de menor edad, irritación de por medio, después de un extenso intercambio de miradas que no llevaban a ninguna parte. Thor exhaló un bufido resignado, negó con la cabeza y siguió adelante.

2.

Enojarse con Loki era fácil, quererlo no tanto. Quedó de manifiesto lo muy hambriento que estaba por entablar conversación con alguien que no fuera él mismo en su celda solitaria porque cuando Thor lo sacó de allí, no cerró la boca hasta que lo hubieron estampado contra una columna y se la cubrieron, previniéndolo de alertar a los guardias.

"¿Qué?"

"Sé que te mueres por hablar conmigo y soltar todo lo que no pudiste en cautiverio. Pero este no es el momento, Loki, deja los juegos para después."

"¿Para cuando me encierren de nuevo quieres decir?"

"En la medida de lo posible" dijo Thor. "¿O buscas que nos asesinen?"

"Ni siquiera me preguntes mi opinión sobre este ridículo plan que te sacaste de quien sabe dónde porque…"

Loki vaciló, sorprendido por el disimulado despliegue de cinismo impreso en la pregunta y actitud de su hermano mayor. Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de lo manipulador que podía ser, de lo parecidos que eran en realidad. Con una incredulidad que rayaba la indignación vio en Thor su propio reflejo. Sintió una urgente y repentina necesidad de abofetearlo mientras sus labios, ligeramente separados, temblaban intentando articular expresión coherente y fallando pues del torbellino enredado de su mente solo brotaban más y más galimatías, todas apuntando a una sola conclusión: «_Thor tiene la culpa_»

El pensamiento le corroyó las entrañas como ácido. Loki comenzó a enviar zarpazos a diestra y siniestra al borde de la histeria.

"No te atrevas…" exclamó.

Thor retrocedió muy confundido, evitando los ataques dirigidos hacia su persona anteponiendo los brazos.

"Loki" vociferó. "Ya basta. ¿Pero qué estás haciendo, hombre? ¿Te volviste loco? LOKI" lo inmovilizó conteniéndole las manos, mirándolo derecho. "_Quieto._"

"¡No te atrevas a lavarte las manos conmigo!"

"¿Qué?"

"¡A convertirme en el villano para que tú puedas ser el héroe otra vez!"

"¿Cómo?"

"¡Suéltame!"

Desde atrás Heimdall apareció, a tiempo para detener la tentativa de Thor de responder a los embistes convulsivos del otro.

"Suficiente" se interpuso. Los había visto pelear incontables ocasiones en el pasado y había aprendido lo feo que podía ponerse si les cedía la oportunidad. "Ya" posó una mano firme sobre el pecho de Loki y lo hizo retroceder.

"Heimdall" ordenó Thor adelantándose a tomar los brazos morenos del guardián con suavidad, "está bien, no le hagas daño."

"No era esa mi intención" dijo Heimdall al sentir que se zafaban de su agarre.

Loki, mirando a Thor por los segundos que tardó en rodearlo, se metió frenéticamente el pelo tras las orejas en un ademán nervioso con la cabeza gacha y se alejó respirando entrecortado. Su ira era tanta que sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por el atisbo de las lágrimas inexistentes que agotó días atrás.

La imagen de su hermano versión adolescente, estimuló la compasión del dios del trueno.

"Oye" intentó atraparlo por la gabardina, pero lo esquivaron de inmediato. Fue más bien inusual que Loki decidiera marginarse simplemente, en lugar de buscar venganza, aislándose como tantas veces lo hiciera cuando se sentía fuera de órbita. Nadie nunca lo había comprendido.

"Está muy afectado" mencionó Thor en voz tenue, negando. Se desconcertó al encontrar en el rostro de su amigo la clara evidencia de que estaba enojado también. Y no precisamente con Loki.

Decidido a ir directamente al grano, Heimdall dijo:

"Haz que funcione. Si está así de alterado quien sabe que locura sea capaz de cometer. Es _tu_ trabajo hacerlo comportarse."

"Estaba feliz hace un minuto" masculló Thor. "No sé qué bicho le ha picado. Tal vez deba dejarlo hablar para que no se estrese..."

Heimdall le palmeó el hombro, interrumpiéndolo.

"Debo cumplir mi juramento" asintió significativamente en lo que arremetía veloz por el pasillo. "Apresúrate."

La siguiente vez que Loki escuchó la autoritaria voz de su hermano fue estentóreamente cerca de su oído.

"Sé cómo te sientes, Loki. Quiero que sepas que su partida no representa para mí ninguna nimiedad. Todo lo contrario. Ella siempre quiso que entendieras que significabas mucho."

De pronto, la desazón escaló el espinazo de Thor y le hizo caer en cuenta de su error. Estaba siendo agradable con Loki el Asesino.

Por eso, en un recursivo impulso exasperado añadió:

"Aunque no te lo merecieras."

Ante lo último, Thor notó como la espalda de Loki se sacudía en cortos espasmos. Pensó que lo había hecho llorar y se estiró para tocarlo pero se petrificó cuando, antes de poder lograrlo, Loki se dio vuelta y lo recibió con un semblante plano y ni una sola lágrima a la vista.

"¿Y tú sí?" le preguntó. "No me jodas, Thor, acabo de conocer las facetas más oscuras de tu personalidad en menos de quince minutos y solo ha bastado escucharte reemplazando por asco, la admiración que alguna vez creí sentir por ti."

"¿Me tienes asco?"

"Sí."

"¿Mucho, mucho?"

"Mucho."

Los pequeños ojos azules del heredero se clavaron en el condenado con fiereza. Luego se inclinó hacia adelante y a través de sus labios floreció un venenoso susurro.

"Bien. Nunca nadie dijo que para lograr lo que pactamos debíamos querernos. Porque al menos de mi parte, te aseguro no existe ni una sola pizca de amor. Tú te encargaste de matarlo. Ahora dedícate a cumplir tu parte" Thor terminó su discurso con un gesto brusco. Se alejó cambiando a modo mandamás. "Sif y Jane saldrán a nuestro encuentro."

Loki lo vio alejarse. En su cara desvaída apareció de buenas a primeras una sonrisa.

"Cada vez que intenta mentir, me revela la verdad" murmuró para sus adentros con satisfacción y luego añadió tosiendo: "Sus sueños son ordenes, mi capitán, ojalá no se le conviertan en pesadillas."

3.

Aunque los argumentos tenían sentido y surtieron efecto un rato, en la nave que planearon robar, Loki volvió a la carga.

"Debí traer el bozal" masculló Thor entre desesperado y aliviado de que su hermano estuviera ahí—demasiado vivo—junto a él. "Silencio, Loki."

Oír su nombre nunca fue tan horrible.

"¿Por qué me dices así?"

La palabra "hermano" para ellos era sinónimo de confianza, amistad, cariño; y ninguna de esas había sobrevivido al viaje de la tierra a Asgard. Llamarle así otra vez a Loki sería como alcahuetear sus crímenes, impugnar su comportamiento. Por tales razones no era una opción.

"No me digas que estás siendo molesto para que te llame de esa forma" se le burló Thor. "Eres un niño."

"Pero permites que yo te diga así, ¿o no? Aunque definitivamente te queda mejor el sobrenombre de _imbécil_."

"Sigue, vamos, sigue" retó el otro con humor. "No te rajes" accidentalmente, presionó un botón equivocado y una pequeña compuerta se abrió. La fuerza del aire comenzó a succionar a Jane.

"¿Thor?" clamó ella temblorosa, asiéndose como pudo de uno de los paneles a su derecha. "¿Qué es esto…? ¿Qué…?" descubrió que desde su sitio Loki la miraba desconcertado como si no entendiera lo que estaba pasando. Jane le hizo señas para que reaccionara y solo entonces Loki, igual de perplejo, estiró los brazos y tanteó el de su hermano.

"Te estás quedando viudo, me parece."

Aturdido, Thor se volteó sin comprender. Al ver que su amada se escurría por un agujero se quitó del mando, alarmado.

"¡Jane!" se arrojó de rodillas y la sostuvo con suavidad. Le costó mantener el equilibrio en esa cosa loca de metal que daba vueltas enfurecida. "Loki" gritó Thor.

"¡Cada quien obtiene lo que merece!" escupió este de vuelta.

La turbulencia creada lo hacía tambalearse. Pegó a todos los botones haciendo un puño con las manos juntas. La nave hizo una maniobra peligrosa hacia un lado.

"Loki" volvió a vociferar Thor, atravesando las piernas en la compuerta para no irse junto a la otra por ahí.

La nave describió una voltereta al mismo tiempo que recibían una bala en un costado, provocando una ola expansiva tan fuerte que incluso Loki salió despedido hacia atrás por el impacto.

"¡Ahhwgah!"

_Uh._

Thor lo atrapó componiendo una mueca de disgusto.

"¿Ya ves lo que ocasionas?" le soltó sin anestesia con todo el pelo de Loki sobre la cara y en la boca, conteniéndolo por la cintura al principio, empujándolo después.

"¿Yo?" reviró enojado. "Fuiste tú quien… ¿de quién fue este estúpido plan? Repíteme, perdona. Amarrarme…" Loki se calló, juntó las cejas y miró por encima de su hombro a su hermano, que estaba muy cerca. Thor fue deshaciendo su expresión molesta al notar la consternación reflejada en su perfil. Sus labios se separaban trémulos y sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Nos estamos deslizando!" escandalizó Loki. En el acto, Thor extendió los brazos aferrando los costados de la nave, paranoico.

Jane había logrado levantarse.

"No se muevan" les mandó. Ellos la miraron incrédulos, haciendo equilibrio en el hueco que trataba de absorberlos, y asintieron rígidos. Decidida, avanzó un único paso solo para terminar aplastada contra una pared.

"Quieto" amenazó Loki pues sentía que las piernas extendidas de su hermano temblaban con su peso.

"Hago lo que puedo" respondió Thor a la acusación de que tenía rodillas de princesa. Atenazaba incómodamente a Loki de las caderas entre sus muslos pero se le estaba resbalando. Un movimiento en falso y adiós, las balas que rozaban sus traseros terminarían en otro lugar. "Retiro lo que dije sobre tu bajo peso. Jane..."

Loki completó la idea en un tono menos paciente, apretándose contra Thor cuando ella los miró.

"Tómate tu tiempo, querida, no te preocupes por nada."

Lo que Jane hizo, al no poder cerrar la compuerta, fue ladear la nave, de tal forma que la fuerza hizo caer a los hermanos a un lado. Thor interpuso un brazo para no aplastar a Loki bajo su peso. Se oyó un sonido raro, como cuando se succiona una gelatina.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó el menor.

"¿Qué importa? Estira la pierna" indicó Thor, Loki lo siguió cauteloso. "Despacio, despacio… la otra… ahora…" cuando ya estuvieron lejos del agujero maldito rieron un poco dejándose consumir por la gloria del éxito, hasta que, por supuesto, se percataron de algo.

Jane había dado vueltas como una bailarina al girar la nave y se había ido por la puerta. Thor estaba histérico.

"Te dije que no duraría" le pulló Loki entre risas. Vio al otro realizar un pequeño circuito, arrancándose el cabello y luego lo sintió tomarlo a él de la nuca y arrastrarlo con autoridad.

4.

Fandral se regía por códigos morales muy estrictos. Pensaba que Thor también. Eso hizo el doble de difícil comprender que aquello que volaba hacia él, era efectivamente Jane y no un trapo viejo.

La capturó en el aire, dando un traspié.

"Woa…" lo abrazó ella aliviada, jadeando. "Gracias."

Fandral la apartó, haciéndose el digno y aclarándose la garganta.

"Mi Lady, no puedo creer que la hayan empujado así…"

"Me caí sola. Un accidente. Menos mal que estaba aquí."

La nave se sacudió cuando Thor y Loki cayeron en ella. El último se tropezó siendo liberado de súbito y acabó apostado a los pies de Fandral.

"Maldita sea" gruñó. A sus espaldas tuvieron lugar las disculpas avergonzadas del dios del trueno para con su novia.

"¿Puedo darte la mano sin que me la muerdas?" bromeó Fandral mirando al hombre de pelo negro que fallaba una vez tras otra en su fútil intento de levantarse y terminó rendido al irse hacia atrás, sentado.

La humillación ya era efectiva, la única opción restante era disfrazarla a su conveniencia. Loki sonrió con esa sonrisa capaz de derretir corazones de metal.

"De los tres guerreros" ronroneó dirigiéndose a Fandral, "fuiste tú al que más extrañé."

El rubio se tocó el pecho, fingiendo—o quizás no—haberse conmovido.

5.

El cambio de color fue tan abrupto… en la nave fue testigo Jane del coloquio desgarrador entre los dos hermanos.

No pudo rescatar mucho puesto que la energía consumiéndosela la arrojaba al limbo de la inconsciencia y la consciencia por intervalos, pero aun así, ignorando gran parte del contenido, se podía adivinar fácilmente el matiz principal del problema si se analizaba a los sujetos involucrados, sus expresiones, humores y aspavientos.

Loki, preso de la angustia que le suponía el haber perdido el último hilo que lo ataba a su pasado (el que recordaba), había sido quien expusiera el tema, desde que Thor se mostraba reticente a conversar.

"Confía en mi ira."

Con esas palabras cimbrándole en el cerebro, el mayor de los Odinson, negándose sus piernas a sostenerlo más, se sentó. Mientras, Loki permaneció en su sitio asaltado por la misma sospecha que ahora se tornaba una innegable realidad: seguían queriéndose.

Como faltaba para el encuentro con Malekith, en un gesto impropio a su carácter, Loki se acercó dudando sin atreverse a romper el silencio y se sentó calladamente al lado de Thor. No pudo ver que su rostro fue cuña de la más sincera reacción: se le contrajeron los labios, las cejas, dos líneas perpendiculares le surcaron la frente… debido a la oscuridad.

Estaba preparado para un rechazo, pero sorpresivamente no lo apartaron. Ni siquiera cuando salvó los centímetros que los prevenían de tocarse. A Thor ya no le importaba. Se sentía horrible.

Pasó un largo rato en donde los dos asgardianos se quedaron contemplando la nada misma delante de ellos. El paisaje muerto de ese mundo oscuro. Cuando el Dios del trueno habló, empleó un tono de voz neutral.

"¿Tienes frío?"

Loki demoró en contestar.

"Tú sabes que no puedo sentir frío" extendió la mano. Un azul cubrió su piel, sus uñas se hicieron negras. "No puedo sentir nada."

Thor lo miró con recelo. Suspiró como tomando impulso y de un solo movimiento capturó la piel de Loki en una tenaza para pellizcarle. Esto lo hizo dar un respingo.

"_Aw_" musitó indignado, frunciendo el ceño. De nuevo cayó un horrible silencio entre ellos hasta que el rubio volvió a romperlo, esta vez divertido de haber sonsacado así a su hermano.

"¿Ya ves como sí puedes sentir?" dijo. "No quieras venir a dártelas de duro y malo siendo que eres el mismo llorón que venía a pedirme abrazos cuando necesitaba consuelo."

Loki se indignó más todavía.

"¿Qué?"objetó y hasta se rió a causa de la incredulidad. "_Necesito tu ayuda, necesito tu ayuda_" imitó la voz de Thor. "Eso es todo lo que sabes decir. Tu consuelo era yo, siempre salvándote el trasero de los problemas en los que te metías por idiota."

Fue extraña la sensación. Nostalgia. Thor se mordió el labio tratando de contener lo que fuera que estaba bregando por salir. Abrió la mano después de encontrar los ojos verdes de Loki con los suyos. Una vieja invitación.

"¿Y eso qué se supone que significa?"

"Lo sabes bien" se encogió de hombros. Permaneció receptivo a la reacción. En su cabeza debió estar convencido de que pasaría algo diferente porque se sorprendió cuando efectivamente Loki le tomó de la mano, aceptando.

No hicieron nada más—después de eso no había más—aunque continuaron atentos en esa posición, esperando llegar a su destino.

6.

Culpable. Esa fue la primera palabra en la que pudo pensar Thor para condensar el cúmulo de hechos a los que se venía enfrentando.

La planicie era desalentadoramente inmensa, incluso para un hombre grande como él. Por encima de su cabeza, un amplio cielo de color negro definía el concepto de oscuridad. Bajo sus pies, un océano de tierra infértil. Nada más. Y en medio de todo, su hermano agonizando.

El conjunto de todos esos factores ocasionó que el corazón se le desbocara. Corrió hasta su lado, aullando negativas de dolor, resistiéndose a aceptar la idea de lo que estaba presenciando.

"No" sollozó. "Por favor, no."

La piel de Loki se tornaba de un color extraño, ya fuera por el efecto del veneno o por su verdadera descendencia ganándole la partida a la magia de su disfraz.

"Siempre…" paladeó con dificultad, "perdiendo el tiempo. Siempre" su mueca denotaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo más allá del que era capaz de soportar en su estado, aunque solo fuera para expeler veneno a modo de palabras. "Algunas cosas nunca cambian."

Dos gruesas lágrimas bosquejaron la estela de su sufrimiento en las mejillas barbadas del Dios del trueno. Sus sentimientos seguían ahí intactos y eran para él. Loki se sintió conmovido y enojado al tiempo.

"Tonto sentimental" se le burló. "Si hasta pareces triste y todo… con esa cara de… cachorro" dirigió una mano hasta la mejilla de Thor y se la secó. Su ceño se frunció entonces: "Te ves horrible cuando lloras."

Eso solo empeoró la situación. Porque Thor de la nada se acordó de los momentos vividos junto a su hermano menor. Lo recordaba así, irritante y odioso, pero siempre dispuesto a unirse a sus aventuras. Su eterno compañero. Rugió.

"No, Loki, no…" se abrazó a su cuerpo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos cuando le dijeron que era hora de partir.

"No me _grites_ en el oído" gruñó el otro. "Anda, hermano, sé un buen muchacho."

La garganta de Loki colapsó. Sus ojos se cerraron. Su piel azul se desfragmentó en tonos grises. Pero no estaba muerto, fingía. Sabía que Thor no lo dejaría de otra manera y además le acometía la realización de que el veneno haría mella en su sistema en cualquier momento. No tenía sentido demorar las cosas.

"Quédate conmigo. ¡Quédate conmigo!" gimoteó el rubio.

Transcurridos unos minutos, la respiración de Thor dejó de tener el ritmo de su llanto. Farfulló algo inentendible a Jane y se puso en marcha. Justo cuando Loki pensó que por fin Thor se largaría, lo consumió la peculiar sensación de que lo levantaban.

Por supuesto que en la historia no cabía la indulgencia para con el Dios del engaño. Sus crímenes seguían siéndolo. Sus motivos nobles nunca habían representado más que el deseo egoísta de vengarse—o eso se decía a sí mismo al menos—y sin embargo, Thor, con lo resentido que estaba, no pudo siquiera digerir la intención de dejar a su mejor amigo (compadre, compañero) abandonado. _Hasta la muerte y más allá_, fue su juramento de niños y él era un hombre de palabra.

"No seas… no…" viéndose atrapado en su propio plan, Loki volvió a abrir los ojos. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, salvaje? Tienes que hacerte cargo de Malekith no de mí" Thor volvió a la vida, su alma se restauró. Ni siquiera le importó cuando Loki insultó su amor por Jane. "Con un estorbo es suficiente, ¿no te parece?"

"Te voy a cargar y estarás bien."

"¿Y a dónde me llevarás?" Loki gritó adolorido haciendo que Thor detuviera su intento de echárselo al hombro. Se había visto afectada una de sus vertebras y sus piernas no respondían muy bien.

"De esa forma perderá mucha sangre" le advirtió Jane. "Intenta llevarlo en brazos. Si su columna ha sido lastimada, será peligroso mantenerlo en una posición tan brusca."

Esto detonó un nervio (orgullo) importante de Loki. Ser catalogado como un muñeco obsoleto que debían arrastrar, no estaba dentro de sus planes. Por eso, aun con todo el dolor que le supuso, después de darse por vencido en tratar de convencer a su hermano para que se fuera sin él, pidió que lo llevaran a caballo.

"Si quieres encartarte conmigo a la fuerza" había dicho, "al menos haz que no se sienta un suplicio para mí."

"Si no deseas sufrir, permite que te lleve de la otra forma. El veneno…"

"La humillación es un veneno más potente."

Abandonados a su suerte en un vasto espacio adimensional. No importaba a donde fijaran la vista. Estaban atrapados. Una cárcel sin paredes.

Thor se había resignado a la voluntad de su terco hermano. Pero no podía no estremecerse cuando este le gemía en el oído, delatando su dolor. Trataba de ser cuidadoso y sería sencillo de no estar caminando sobre rocas y montículos.

"¿Alguna idea?" preguntó a Loki, conteniendo a Jane con el mismo brazo que usaba para la pierna derecha de él.

Su respuesta vino acompañada de un gesto tembloroso de su mano.

"Sigue el surco de aquellas rodadas, por esa colina. Es el camino más corto."

_Y el más difícil_, completó para sus adentros.

"Muy bien" dijo Thor. "Sujétense de mí, voy a sacarnos de esta."

Habían culminado un buen tramo del camino cuando una tormenta de arena arreció. Los pies se les hundían en el suelo como si este quisiera llevárselos, consumírselos, borrarlos de la faz. Sus ojos apenas podían abrirse sin sentir que les quemaban.

Loki alzó un brazo. Trabajoso jadeó dos palabras: "Překážka aktivní."

De inmediato, los bucles de arena filosa dejaron de lastimarles la piel. Al indagar por el causante de tan oportuna sensación, Jane vio una barrera de luz apenas perceptible cubriéndolos.

La voz de Thor se oyó, explicando el fenómeno sin así pretenderlo.

"¿Te volviste loco?" espetó girando la cabeza hacia su hombro, rozando sus labios con los de Loki. Un suceso que pasaron por alto en un acuerdo tácito de tregua. "Invocar magia solo debilitará tu cuerpo, Loki, es estúpido."

"¿El orgullo también, Thor?"

Se hallaban tan cerca que ya no podían verse bien. Pero al mayor le pareció atisbar lágrimas cristalinas entre las pestañas negras del otro. Su pregunta tenía que ver con un solo significado que conocían a la perfección.

"Nada de eso importa ya" susurró Thor conciliador.

"Entonces… ¿por qué sigo escuchándote decir mi nombre?"

Como la noche, cayó el silencio. Nadie hablaba, y el ruido del viento se oía con nitidez en esa parcela que olía a humedad y a desesperanza.

Loki ya no se acordaba lo bien que se sentía recibir amor en forma de abrazos. Le dolía más que el veneno, que la muerte—esa gran hija de puta—, darse cuenta de que seguía representando el mismo imbécil de siempre con ganas de ser querido y aceptado. _Perdónate. Perdónalos_. Posó los labios en la mandíbula de Thor y lo besó.

"Déjalo, Loki" le pidieron de la nada. No una orden; una propuesta.

"No…"

"Si te hace sentir mejor, está bien."

Jane miró hacia arriba y contempló lo que acontecía: Loki hacía hasta lo imposible por no recuperar su verdadera forma.

Aquel hombre era un asesino a sus ojos y sin embargo, le dio pena su sufrimiento. Para ella una criatura del espacio era fascinante y hermosa, fuera como fuera, así que no entendió el motivo de la reluctancia hacia su propio aspecto.

"Está bien" repitió Thor. "Está bien, hermano."

Si llorar no le hubiera constituido a Loki un esfuerzo extra, lo hubiera hecho. Un espasmo lo recorrió al escuchar lo que ansiaba. Apretó a Thor agradecido y se desmayó.

7.

Despertó en el interior de una cueva oscura, en medio de una discusión en desarrollo. O eso creyó, porque aunque oía a Jane argumentar en voz alta, Thor hacía alarde de su increíble ya conocida paciencia y una sumisión definitivamente nueva.

A Loki las relaciones románticas lo enfermaban. El estómago se le anudó como una gran bola de pelos que crecía alimentada por lo desesperante de la irritable conversación matrimonial.

En su estado natural, habría disfrutado de atizar el fuego para "adobar" la pelea. Pero el veneno lo tenía emborrachado. Las voces eran como un bombo en su cabeza: cada vez más retumbantes y nocivas.

Abrió los ojos, respirando rápido, sintiendo que algo le escalaba por la garganta a pasos agigantados (bola de pelos). De golpe se inclinó sobre el borde de la piedra en que descansaba y vomitó su vida… _sobre los zapatos ajenos._

"_Hah…_"

Thor y Jane se miraron inhalando hondo, boquiabiertos, paralizados, sin palabras. Reñir era estúpido cuando tenías vomito alienígena en tus pies.

"De nada" farfulló Loki a modo de disculpa y volvió a sumirse en la cómoda inconsciencia de su sueño.

8.

Jane entró a su departamento seguida de Thor con Loki a horcajadas sobre su espalda. Selvig fue a saludarlos pero al ver de quien se trataba el hombre de abundante cabellera negra, palideció y tuvo que detenerse.

Al reconocerlo también—¿cómo no después de haber manipulado su mente?—Loki le sonrió malicioso por encima del hombro de su hermano, en lo que este lo escoltaba hasta el sofá cama que Jane dispuso.

"Necesito un cambio de ropa" se excusó ella metiéndose al cuarto de baño.

A Erik lo airaba Darcy con un documento importantísimo sobre física. Temía una sobrerreacción y por ende una muerte.

"¿Tanto alboroto por esa criatura?" apuntó la muchacha arrugando la nariz al antojársele que Loki se veía más adorable que intimidante. "Le diré hola."

"No" Selvig volvió a sus cabales en el momento justo. Interceptó el paso de Darcy con aire paternal, extendiendo un brazo protector. "No te confíes. Podrá parecer vulnerable pero le ocasionó una buena jaqueca a Los Vengadores hace años."

La megalomanía de Loki le permitió tomarse los reproches como halagos. Se alborozó en su júbilo de extraño mecanismo. Ni siquiera el dolor que le produjo Thor al ponerlo sobre el lecho, afectó su felicidad.

"A tu amigo terrícola" musitó presumido "—ese que atravesé con el cetro—, le hubiera encantado verme. Debe ser la moda morirse así, apuñalado."

Thor ignoró los comentarios, optando por callarlo de una forma diferente a la censura, empezando a desvestirlo.

"_¡Thor!_"

"Shh."

"¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?"

"Shh."

"¡No!"

"Necesito revisarte, nada más. Santo cielo, te he visto pasearte por ahí sin ropa un millón de veces, ¿por qué la timidez?"

A veces los asgardianos maldecían sus complicadas elecciones a la hora de vestir. Capa sobre capa. Quitabas algo y tres accesorios más aparecían. Esta fue la excepción, no obstante. Thor estaba hablando a la vez que trabajaba y hubiera deseado tener una prenda más, solo una, y no arremangar tan sorpresivamente el último tramo de tela que lo separaba de la piel desnuda de su hermano.

"Por eso" masculló Loki mirando la expresión anonadada que se hacía más y más terrible a cada segundo transcurrido. "Porque ibas a poner esa maldita cara de mierda que odio. Te odio."

Los alrededores de la herida estaban morados y la carne palpitaba caliente.

"Oh, Loki…" susurró Thor. Le rozó con las yemas de los dedos la cintura y las costillas, mirándolo pesaroso. "Lo que te hizo ese gran hijo de Nidhogg…"

Interrumpiendo, Darcy se acercó. De hecho llevaba ahí un buen rato.

"Para ser el chico malo no te ves _tan_ mal" dijo dirigiéndose a Loki después de haberlo estado analizando. Él rodó los ojos y ella, inmutable, miró a Thor: "¿Necesitas isodine?"

"¿Qué?"

Darcy alzó un dedo, en un gesto que vendría a significar «vuelvo enseguida».

"Aj… lo que faltaba" rezongó Loki. Le dio risa ver a su hermano sufrir por sufrir después de que afirmaba odiarlo y blah, blah, blah. "Luces preocupado…" siseó "¿temes que me muera?

"Cállate."

"Se ve grave. Me lastimaron la columna y no voy a sanar con un beso, ¿sabes?" se acomodó mejor hasta donde le permitió el dolor. "Pero no te preocupes, no tengo intenciones de rendirme, tendrás que hacer mucho más si quieres librarte de mí."

Loki tuvo que dejar de hablar porque Thor—parecía estar en busca de técnicas para cerrarle el pico y hasta ahora todas le daban resultado—le metió un dedo en la llaga, haciéndolo chillar.

"Que te calles, dije."

"Toma" anunció Darcy al llegar, pasándole al rubio una botella del desinfectante y unas motas de algodón esterilizadas. Notando el desconcierto de los asgardianos, la muchacha decidió hacerse cargo. Sin embargo, tan pronto fue a curar a Loki, este retrocedió, negándose.

"No te…"

"Déjame a mí" le atajo Thor. "Loki es un poco nomehablennomemirennometoquen. ¿Cómo lo hago?"

"Solo debes esparcir el contenido por los bordes de la herida. No lo viertas dentro."

"Muy bien" Thor tomó la motita de algodón. "Ya oíste. Estate quietecito."

Mientras ellos forcejeaban, Jane y Selvig hablaban en un lenguaje complicado sobre los planes a llevar a cabo contra el malvado Malekith.

Sin que nadie lo advirtiera, Loki los escuchaba. Había propuesto relajarse para ello. Thor le sobaba suavemente desinfectando los alrededores afectados de su cuadrante superior, facilitándoselo.

"Se siente bien."

"No te acostumbres."

"¿Hermano?"

"Dime."

"¿No tienes ningún respeto a la privacidad?" preguntó Loki a Darcy que seguía ahí de pie, mirándolos.

"No" respondió ella pero se fue. "Avísenme si quieren algo. Unas pastillas de amabilidad, por ejemplo. O cianuro. Lo que te quite elmal genio."

"Nadie te soporta" se mofó Thor volcando de nuevo su atención hacia su hermano. "¿Qué ibas a decirme?"

"Haz que pague caro por lo que hizo. No le permitas vivir y salirse con la suya."

"Sé lo que tengo que hacer. Tienes que estar tranquilo, de lo contrario empeorarás, Loki."

"No me llames así."

La imagen era dulce y le costó romperla, más no había de otra. Jane habló con suavidad:

"Thor, te necesitamos."

Obvio. Si era él quien ejecutara el ochenta por ciento del plan. No es que le costara de repente sacar la cara por la tierra, pero no podía engañarse a sí mismo. Gran parte de su entusiasmo se debía a la sed de venganza.

Thor asintió, pidiéndose perdón por pensar de esa manera. Antes de irse le ordenó a Loki que se quedara allí. Y eso lo irritó.

"Claro, porque una columna fracturada es perfecta para hacer carreras."

"Te prohíbo que te mueras. Y no te habla tu hermano, ni tu amigo, sino tu futuro rey. Sobrevive."

Con tal de desobedecerlo y llevarle la contraria, Loki sería capaz hasta de suicidarse. Ambos lo sabían. Se miraron, se sonrieron, y en eso quedó la orden "del futuro rey". En una súplica. _Por favor, por favor, no te vayas, quédate junto a mí._

9.

En el sofá, a Loki le pareció que se durmió pero fue solo una ilusión.

A su alrededor todo seguía igual, salvo unos cuantos detalles. Le habían apagado las luces, cerrado las cortinas y cobijado. ¿En qué momento? De pronto ya no le dolía tanto el estómago y las ganas de desmayarse se habían ido. Quiso palpar la herida más un vendaje blanco propio de los mortales, se lo impidió.

Fue fácil confundirse puesto que no recordaba haber sido atendido de esa manera, solo a su hermano despidiéndose de él y luego nada.

Podía ser que estuviera loco. De igual forma, no le importó.

"Oigan" exclamó con satisfacción. "¡Sigo vivo!" y añadió bajando la voz: "Para desgracia suya y mi placer."

Loki se incorporó. Sin querer apoyó el codo en el control remoto del televisor y este se encendió en un flash.

Por algunos instantes permaneció petrificado. Si al principio se trató de su falta de costumbre con los trastos midgardianos, después fue más bien lo que decía la voz proveniente de la BBC.

Una parte de Londres, donde se llevaba a cabo una batalla y estaban ocurriendo cosas muy extrañas, se encontraba al borde de la destrucción.

"Nunca puedes hacer nada bien, Thor Odinson" reprochó Loki. Hizo amago de levantarse y una punzada casi lo tira otra vez. Recordó: _con cuidado, idiota. _Después de todo no estaba tan sano como había creído. Se maldijo.

Buscó rápido un punto de apoyo y encontró un bastón. Mejor que nada, supuso. Con él se las arregló para llegar a la mesa—había prestado mucha atención a la conversación de los terrícolas—, descubriendo así los mapas trazados por líneas rojas. Un punto. GREENWICH.

10.

Le ocurrió como a Thor cuando fue expulsado a la tierra—casi lo atropellan—aunque ligeramente distinto ya que al hacerse famoso por su participación en la invasión extraterrestre, los conductores no frenaban intentando cargárselo. Por suerte, Loki pudo intimidar a una anciana a la que amenazó para que lo transportara en su auto.

"Tú. Mortal. Detente ahora mismo."

Ella lo hizo y asomó por la ventanilla.

"¿Puedo ayudarle, hijo?"

"Necesito llegar a gress… grwi…" Loki frunció el entrecejo. Hizo memoria. "¿Gruwee? ¿Grinwee?"

"¿Greenwich?"

"¡Sí!"

"Súbase. Tengo una nieta que estudia en esa universidad" rodando los ojos, Loki obedeció. Tuvo que aguantarse el parlamento de la anciana que conducía horrorosamente lento. "Ustedes los jóvenes…"

"Tengo más de mil años."

"Ustedes los jóvenes" repitió ella haciendo énfasis. "Nunca escuchan a sus mayores. Por eso es que mueren pronto. Muy pocos llegan a hacerse viejos y estoy segura de que si lo hacen es porque o dios los ayudó o tuvieron suerte o gracias a nosotros o todo junto. Siéntate derecho" Loki lo hizo. "No es tan difícil, ¿lo ves? ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Si le digo mi nombre usted… a usted probablemente le dé un infarto" la anciana frunció los labios, pero como no dijo nada, él le contestó: "Soy Loki."

Cuando llegaron a Greenwich y Loki se bajó sin dar las gracias, la anciana se asomó por la ventanilla como ya había hecho, y le gritó: "Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Mejor haz las cosas bien en esta, casi nunca se nos presenta una tercera."

Loki se dio vuelta. Los ojos se le abrieron desmesuradamente al ver en el rostro de la mujer a su madre fallecida. Boqueó. Quiso acercarse pero la mujer desapareció en el interior del vehículo y se marchó rápido, con la velocidad que se negó a usar cuando él estaba dentro.

Para impedir que se le saliera el corazón, Loki se dio un puñetazo en donde fue empalado por la espada. De inmediato se compuso.

11.

La gente corría enloquecida. Era un desastre.

"Me descuido dos malditos segundos y ya está en el suelo agonizando" refunfuñó Loki al divisar a Thor de rodillas tratando de levantarse. Iba a ayudarlo pero Ian y Darcy al verlo a él se miraron, gritaron, le interceptaron el paso, acordaron algo en silencio y le entregaron las varas científicas. "¿Qué?" preguntó Loki severo. Daba miedo escucharlo.

"Tienes que clavarlas al suelo usando un martillo" dijo Ian.

"El del martillo es Thor, no yo."

"No" dijo Darcy. "No miau-miau..."

"Mjolnir" la corrigió Loki.

"AHHHHH" gritó Ian cuando una roca les pasó por encima. Loki la esquivó grácilmente, haciéndose a un lado.

"Este no es lugar para humanos, lárguense."

"Ni para asgardianos heridos" exclamó Thor desde lejos, entornando los ojos para tratar de ver mejor por si se había confundido. "¿Loki?"

Dos elfos se abalanzaron sobre Loki. A uno le hizo zancadilla y al otro le dio con el bastón en la cara.

"Que lo dudes me ofende" le gritó Loki de vuelta, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. "Detrás de ti."

Thor se volvió a tiempo para interceptar a un enemigo. Asintió después hacia su hermano en gratitud y siguió encargándose.

Pudo haber escapado. No lo hizo. Loki ayudó a poner las varas a regañadientes, derrotando cuantos elfos pudo para evitar que se ganaran a los dos humanos que lo seguían pegados a sus faldas.

"Vale" dijo Loki. "Les vamos a tender una trampa. Tú, mujer mortal, vas por allá, tú, hombre mortal, por acullá y yo..."

Un sonido horrible hizo a los tres personajes volverse. Thor estaba tras ellos y acababa de derrotar a un elfo que estaba a punto de aniquilarlos.

"Me la debes" dijo a Loki. Invocando a Mjolnir se fue volando.

12.

"¿¡Lo dejaron ir solo!?" gritó Loki a Jane y a Selvig. No podía tragarse que, después de tanto, hubieran "abandonado" a Thor en el momento crucial. Él no sabía nada de ciencia, él no sabía NADA. El jodido plan sería un fracaso.

Aun así, Loki tenía una confianza absurdamente grande en el otro como para preocuparse de una posible muerte. Thor era fuerte, increíble, grandioso, no era fácil de derrotar, ya se las arreglaría. Tales convicciones fueron las culpables de retrasar su reacción cuando los ojos de la doctora Foster se abrieron de par en par al divisar a su amante en el suelo y una astronave a punto de caerle encima.

"¡Thor!" llamó ella y continuó llamando dándole palmaditas en el rostro.

"Así no" dijo Loki llegando. "Más fuerte" la hizo a un lado y le pegó a Thor pero este no se despertó. Intentó jalarlo pero la pierna se le había quedado atrapada bajo una roca. Empezó a perder la calma entonces, sintiéndose impotente ante su falta de poder. Un dolor lo acuchilló solo en caso de que fuera posible olvidarse…

"No, Thor, no me hagas esto" tiró de sus brazos, posicionándose tras su cabeza. "Por favor."

"¡Cuidado!" voceó Jane.

Ella volvió la mirada hacia la nave que caía y gritó. Loki cayó de rodillas, rindiéndose. Resolvió su muerte en menos de un segundo. Tomó la cara de su hermano y, en un impulso estúpido e inmaduro, hizo algo que siempre quiso. Lo besó. Su labio superior sobre el inferior ajeno. Al revés. Delante de la amante oficial, los amigos terrícolas, la desgracia, la destrucción. ¿Por qué no? El amor necesitaba testigos.

"Funcionó" los labios que apresaba entre los suyos se movieron. Loki se apartó. Seguían vivos. Buscó la supuesta ejecutora de sus vidas sin éxito. Había desaparecido en un portal mientras se humillaba y no tuvo forma de saberlo.

Y ahí estaban esos ojos azules entornados, contemplándole.

"Besas muy mal pero funcionó" siguió Thor. "Me reviviste."

Loki cayó sentado a un lado, adolorido y agitado, con unas ganas increíbles de salir corriendo.

"¿Están todos bien?" preguntó Selvig.

"¿Qué pasó?" dijo Thor ceñudo.

Fue Loki el que le respondió porque Jane estaba estupefacta.

"Salvaste el mundo."

Thor sonrió antes de empezar a reír de gozo. Estiró la mano y la empuñó en un símbolo de victoria.

Los demás se unieron a su carcajada pasado el susto de la guerra.

13.

Resistirse era algo inútil, pero Loki siempre había sido terco. Asiéndolo de la nuca con firmeza y total despreocupación, Thor lo arrastraba de vuelta a su cárcel.

"Esto no estaba dentro de los planes" se quejaba tratando de mantener el equilibrio en aquella incómoda posición. Sus botas resbalaban en el piso de mármol de las mazmorras, inusualmente oscuras debido a las bajas sufridas en el enfrentamiento contra los elfos oscuros, produciendo un sonido molesto.

"Te dije que después de obtener nuestra venganza, regresarías aquí."

Haciéndose el desentendido, Loki preguntó:

"¿De verdad?"

Para empujarlo dentro, Thor se valió de la gran diferencia física entre sus cuerpos. Solo tuvo que imponerse y avanzar para hacerlo retroceder. Activó las barreras.

"Acabas de encerrarte también."

"Antes de irme me gustaría comprobar el estado de tu herida. Quítate la ropa."

"Tú no eres un curandero. Ni siquiera puedes hacer magia."

"Quítate la ropa."

"¿Estás así de violento porque te…?"

_…besé._

Ninguno había hecho comentarios al respecto. Loki se censuró y terminó por obedecer. Se desnudó el torso—Thor no reparó en el vendaje—revelando una raya morada que, en la extensión de su piel nívea, lucía bastante fuera de lugar.

"¿Contento?" masculló Loki.

Con mesurada calma, Thor se sentó en la cama y lo atrajo de las caderas. Un poco rudo. Analizó la herida detenidamente, pensando en lo rápido que había cicatrizado. Luego miró hacia arriba y, sin dejar de hacerlo, se puso nuevamente en pie.

"Se ve bien" susurró.

"¿De qué hablas?" dijo Loki en el mismo tono. "Nada está bien, Thor."

"¿Eso crees?"

"¿Hace falta demostrártelo?"

"Demuéstrame" Thor asintió. "Qué tan malo es."

"No finjas no saber. Lo sabes bien."

"Me estás diciendo que… que tú, que yo…" Thor abrió y cerró la boca dos veces, paladeando las palabras que se negaban a dejarla. Trató de imitar su pensamiento con las manos solo para terminar crispándolas. "¿Es esta otra de tus tácticas de manipulación?"

Loki cambió de color.

"Manipulación" escupió. "Para ti todo es una manipulación. A ver, Odinson, dime si esto te parece una manipulación" le dio un puñetazo a Thor en la nariz y antes de dejarlo recuperarse le agarró el cuello con ambas manos y lo obligó a que se besaran.

"Hm…mnh…" balbuceó Thor, parpadeando perplejo. Pareció un pescado con los ojos idos y la boca abierta cuando Loki dejó de atacarlo y retrocedió. Su actitud de guardia no duró mucho. Sus facciones se acomodaron y endurecieron sobre su cara, revelando el horror de su horror.

Ambos se ruborizaron. Las dos fieras acechándose convertidas ahora en dos gatitos asustados.

El gatito de cabello rubio quiso avanzar y el gatito de cabello negro dio un paso atrás.

"¿Por qué huyes?" le preguntó el primero.

"No quiero que te acerques."

"No me refiero a este momento. Siempre. Desde el origen de los tiempos. Huyes. ¿Por qué?"

"No quiero que te acerques" repitió Loki. "Porque… temo que de cerca puedas verme."

"Te veo ahora" Thor volvió a arremeter hacia adelante. Esta vez, Loki no se movió.

"¿Y te da miedo?"

"¿A ti sí?" Loki esperó a que su hermano estuviera a unos pocos centímetros de distancia para asentir, rígido. Su garganta colapsó impidiéndole hablar. "¿Tanto?"

"Espera que me muero" puso las manos sobre el pecho de Thor deteniéndolo, sintiendo el fantasma de la pared próxima contra la espalda. "La vi" murmuró rápido.

"¿A quién?"

"A madre."

"Madre…"

"Alguien vendó mi pecho y cuidó de mí… y una mujer…"

Thor se rió con pesar.

"Sabes bien que es imposible."

"Yo la vi."

"Quisiste verla" corrigió Thor. Se puso serio antes de inquirir, atrayendo un asunto olvidado ya que estaba de moda cambiar de tema: "¿Lo hiciste por ella?"

Dándose cuenta de que Thor hablaba de sus aparentes últimas palabras, Loki negó.

"Por mí."

"Ya veo. Debe ser horrible estar aquí encerrado" Thor contempló los alrededores. "Solo, sin nadie con quien charlar, sin nadie que te entienda."

"Perdón, ¿cuál es la novedad?"

"Loki."

"¡No me digas así!"

Por lo grave del grito, Thor se echó hacia atrás. Miró a Loki con una expresión plana.

"Ese es tu nombre."

"Adivina quién me lo puso."

Loki aferró los bordes de la armadura de Thor. Su expresión era la del hombre que está a punto de caer por el borde de un abismo.

"Te conozco hace tanto tiempo, hermano…"

"Si no tienes nada más que agregar, por favor vete" interrumpió Loki. "Empieza a fastidiarme todo este" hizo un gesto con la mano y lo dejó ahí.

Sin embargo cuando Thor hizo ademán de alejarse, tuvo que apretar los dientes para no dejarse llevar por la angustia y revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Casi deseó que su hermano se desvaneciera para ya no tener que ocultarlos, si no fuera porque lo estaba reteniendo de la armadura…

"Sufres" dijo Thor. "Mi hermanito sufre" volvió a acercarse tanto como antes. Tuvo el impulso de tomar a Loki por la nuca según la costumbre. "Vendré a verte."

"A otro perro con ese hueso. Siempre que midgard exista, para ti no habrá nada más."

Rindiéndose a un impulso, Thor tomó rudamente a Loki por los brazos e hizo que lo mirara.

"No te atrevas a decir una cosa de esas."

Estaban sensibles. Thor sabía que gran parte de lo que había ocurrido era culpa suya, por haber traído el aether a Asgard. Su obsesión con la tierra. No era del todo inconsciente, sí, pero, ¿a quién le gustaba que le echaran las verdades en cara?

Hubo silencio, más Loki aún tenía cosas por decir. Desechó el pasado y se concentró en la rabia surgiendo venenosa desde su centro.

"Es que eres tan bueno..." empezó su ácido discurso. "Me quitaste a la única persona que me quiso realmente por salvar a la mortal que amas y veneras como si fuera la única criatura en este universo que mereciera vivir. Pusiste en riesgo a tus amigos, tu familia, tu hogar… por un capricho. Bregando solo por tus intereses. No te importó nada, ni los guardias que sacrificaste para defenderla, nadie. Ellos no valían solo porque tú no los amabas, ¿cierto? Ahora puedes volver a la tierra, supongo, aunque en mi opinión fuiste tú el que debió morir, no Frigga" Loki se quedó sin aire, tuvo una especie de ataque asmático seguido de una idea. "Al final terminaste siendo más egoísta que yo."

Thor bajó la cabeza, dándole la razón. Y eso hizo enfadar más a Loki. Odiaba esa sumisión en él pues lo conoció salvaje. Su cambio no era sino la afirmación de lo que discutían.

"¡Dime como rayos eres digno siendo como eres!" continuó Loki. "¿Quieres saber la razón por la que me odian todos? Porque no tengo miedo de ser quien soy en verdad. No me oculto tras heroicos propósitos insinceros que camuflan mi egoísmo. Sé que soy malo, cruel, un maldito… no lo oculto. No me molesto. Tú eres peor que eso, eres un falso. Solo mírate." Retrocedió. El fantasma de la pared se materializó, atravesándose. Thor estaba momentáneamente paralizado. "Traicionaste a Sif, Volstagg, Fandral, Heimdall, Hogun. Los metiste en esto por ti. Tus amigos. Los que han estado a tu lado durante toda su vida. Los que te han servido. Vaya pedazo de rey."

"Loki..."

"¡NO!" le cortó el aludido. "¿Qué demonios te hicieron en la tierra?"

"Cambié..."

"Te lavaron el cerebro…"

"…tú también."

"Ni siquiera eres capaz de mantener una discusión…"

"Me equivoqué."

¿Una burla? ¿Una ofensa? ¿Qué esperabas, chico? Ahí lo tienes. Eres una mierda de persona y tu hermano una vez más demuestra ser más maduro, noble y estable que tú admitiendo la culpa. ¿Ahora qué harás? ¿Odiarlo por eso?

_Te amo_, pensó Loki.

"Aquí nos decimos adiós" dijo.

"Y me seguiré equivocando porque lastimosamente pienso con el corazón…"

"Dije adiós."

_Por eso te sigo queriendo, _pensó Thor. En su proceder se parecía a Frigga y aunque nunca lo admitiría, Loki se parecía a Odín. Su único problema era el ego. El único obstáculo en su camino a la perfección. De haber estado él en su lugar, hubiera hecho lo correspondiente: sacrificar a la mortal para impedir el ataque a Asgard y la exposición de tantas vidas inocentes. Bien general prima por encima del particular. Es simple.

Pero entonces estaban sus arranques de amor repentino también. El beso que le dio estando a punto de morir, seguir su plan así le resultara patético porque quería vengar a su madre. Esas cosas no las poseía Odín.

"Hasta pronto" Thor realizó una venia con la cabeza y se dispuso a salir. En esa espalda, en esa despedida, Loki vio ilustrado su propio error.

Era su turno de sufrir.

_Por favor, por favor, no te vayas, quédate junto a mí._

"Los héroes son villanos hipócritas."

14.

Ya no quedaban precipicios a su alcance por los que arrojarse. Solo dormir. Llevaba sumido en su letargo varias horas. Thor se había marchado, era todo lo que sabía. Miró a sus alrededores para comprobarlo, descubriendo algo más jugoso: las barreras de luz que lo mantenían atrapado en su celda no estaban. _Alguien _las había desactivado a propósito.

_Hasta la muerte y más allá_, fue su juramento de niños y ahí estaba el hombre de palabra.

_No te tardes tú._


End file.
